Domri Rade
Domri Rade is a human Planeswalker from Magic: the Gathering and agent of Nicol Bolas. He is a member of the Gruul and is against society and laws. History Joining the Gruul In his youth, Domri was physically weak and small. He looked up to the Gruul and wished to have the Clan's strength and aggression. He attempted to join the Gruul, but was rejected due to his stature. This did hurt him, but it didn't deter him in the slightest. Without a family to call his own, he found companionship with the beasts that occupied the wilds. He grew to cherish them and developed beast related magic. This magic allowed him to finally enter the Gruul Clans. His biggest test came when the Orzhov Syndicate pushed into Gruul territories. Domri lead an army of ragebeasts and drove the Orhzov away. This action was appreciated by the Guildmaster Borborygmos and he rewarded Domri by making him an honorary member of the Burning Tree Clan. Rite of Passage While he was a member of the Gruul, Domri Rade lived an average life. He made freinds with other Clan members and tore down buildings that the Gruul had already ransacked. He was also known for being a pest to most people that Domri encountered. This mundane lifestyle changed when Domri had to complete the Gruul initiation. He had to be buried alive for a certain amount of time. He acted tough to his friends, but deep down he was nervous. Before he was buried, he was given protection magic to keep him alive, but it did nothing to remove the fear from him mind. After he was buried, he tried numerous methods to calm himself to little success. After some time he discovered that he wasn't on Ravnica anymore. He arrived on the Alaran shard of Naya, a lush green world with vast jungles and beasts are worshipped as gods. Unaware that his Planeswalker spark had ignited, Domri was happy to be above ground and safe. While he was exploring the place, he meet a gargantuan who attempted to kill Domri. He was saved by the Cylian elves and proceeded to tell them about his home of Ravnica which eventually managed to Planeswalk him back to Ravnica. Ravnica Allegiance to War of the Spark After much time has passed, Domri Rade managed to get in contact with the dragon Planeswalker Nicol Bolas. He offered to help Domri become the Guildleader of the Gruul if he became an operative for Bolas. Domri rose through the ranks of the Gruul until he finally dethroned Borborygmos and became the leader of the Gruul. His first order of business was to lead Ravnica into more chaos than it is currently in(as ordered by Bolas). The centaur Nikya believes that Domri's ascension is the catalyst for the End-Raze, an event when Ilharg the Rage Boar would return and destroy Ravnica's cities and allow the Gruul to thrive. He gained a large following and Domri lead them to destroy as much of Ravnica as they could, making the Guilds of Ravnica more paranoid than usual. Domri became trapped on Ravnica because of the Immortal Sun, as per Nicol Bolas' plans. When the war started, Domri fought against Bolas. He slayed some of the Dreadhorde and even saved Kaya. But when Bolas toppled Vitu-Ghazi, he sided with Bolas again believing that Bolas would help him conquer the other Guilds. In spite of his earlier deal with Bolas, the dragon turned on him: Bolas sought the steal the sparks of all the planeswalkers trapped on Ravnica, and had no intention of sparing Domri. This led to Domri's death at the hands of Bolas' undead minions. Quotes Gallery svetlin-velinov-domri-s-nodorog.jpg|Domri riding a nordog f314550b27a57531f562e2ed7a245f50.jpg|Domri attacking an Azorius officer rhythm-of-the-wild-rna-457345-art-mtga_690x.png|Domri leading his army 05_xeoX2gWDnF.jpg|Domri in War of the Spark holding a Bolas staff randy-vargas-vargasni-soul.jpg|Domri being strangled by an eternal 100056647.crop.hq.jpg|Domri having his spark absorbed, leading to his death 100056719.crop.hq.jpg|Domri with a beast Domri, Chaos Bringer.jpg|Domri causing chaos Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Male Category:Anarchist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:On & Off